Resident Evil Zero
by Satan's-little-helper-89
Summary: alternatives Ende zu Resident Evil Zero


Ohne darauf zu achten, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, flüchteten die beiden aus der Villa, die jeden Moment hochgehen und somit diese schrecklichen Kreaturen mit sich in den Tod reißen würde. Keuchend stolperten sie blindlings durch das dichte Geäst bis sie schließlich zu einer Lichtung gelangten, von der aus man den gesamten Arkley Forest überblicken konnte.

Beim Anblick der Lichtung drosselten sie ihr Tempo und gingen schweigend einige Meter nebeneinander her, es gab nichts zu sagen, jedenfalls wusste Rebecca nicht, wie sie das Geschehene in Worte hätte fassen können. Hatten sie das eben wirklich erlebt oder war diese Tortur lediglich das Resultat eines Albtraums der besonders schlimmen Sorte? Das alles schien, obwohl Rebecca diesen Horror selbst durchlebt hatte, so absurd, zu entsetzlich, um wirklich real zu sein. Einige Minuten vorher wären sie beide beinahe diesem Monster, dessen albtraumhafter Anblick sich unweigerlich in ihren Schädel gebrannt hatte, zum Opfer gefallen und jetzt standen sie hier, an einem nahezu idyllischen Ort, umgeben von Vogelgezwitscher und einer leichten Brise. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken wie etwas überaus Lästiges von sich ab, streckte sich und genoss die frische, wohltuende Luft, die nun ihre Lungen durchflutete, während sich Billy neben ihr rücklings aufs Gras fallen ließ. Verstohlen sah sie zu dem ausdruckslos dreinblickenden Mann. Was sich jetzt wohl in seinen Gedanken abspielte?

Wahrscheinlich war er genauso überrascht wie sie, dass sie es mehr oder weniger heil aus dieser Hölle heraus geschafft hatten. Mehrere Male waren sie nur haarscharf mit dem Leben davongekommen.

Vielleicht überlegte er auch was er nun tun sollte. Natürlich, Rebecca wusste, dass er kein kaltherziger Mörder war, doch sie war sich nicht sicher ob ihre anderen Teammitglieder der gleichen Meinung sein würden. Es gab schließlich keinen einzigen Zeugen und keinen stichhaltigen Beweis, der das ganze widerlegen hätte können, sondern lediglich Billys eigene Worte, aber die waren vor Gericht natürlich rein gar nichts wert. Sie hätte ihm so gerne geholfen, so wie er es unzählige Male an diesem Tag getan hatte, doch was konnte sie, ein 18 jähriges BRAVO Mitglied schon großartig ausrichten?

Die gewaltige Explosion und die darauf folgende Erschütterung ließ Rebecca aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken und sie bemerkte, dass sie Billy immer noch unverholen anstarrte. Aprupt drehte sie sich um. Rebecca schattete ihre Augen von den grellen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne ab und erspähte eine andere Villa inmitten des Arkley Forest.

"Das muss das Haus sein von dem Enrico gesprochen hat", meinte sie, und vermied es Billy, der sich vom Boden wieder aufraffte, bei diesen Worten anzusehen. Sie ließ ihren Blick nur traurig in die Ferne schweifen, denn sie wusste, dass sie zwangsläufig zu dem Haus aufbrechen musste, um ihr Team wieder zu finden und dass Billy letzten Endes einen völlig anderen Weg einschlagen würde.

"Ich glaube es ist Zeit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, in der ein leichter Hauch von Schwermut lag .

"Offiziell ist Lieutnant William Coen tot"

"Ja, ich bin jetzt ein Zombie", scherzte Billy mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen, das jedoch sofort wieder aus seinem Gesicht erlosch.

Ehe sie entgültig ging, stellte sie sich ihm gegenüber und salutierte, wobei sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte. Mit der gleichen wehmütigen Mine tat es Billy ihr gleich.

Das war es also. Es hätte noch so vieles gegeben, was sie hätte sagen können...Sie hatten heute so vieles gemeinsam durchgestanden und doch würden sie, als wäre rein gar nichts von alledem geschehen, wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Mit einem langen Seufzer kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, denn Abschiede waren ihr schon immer schwer gefallen.

"Rebecca?", rief Billy ihr plötzlich hinterher und sie hörte die lauter werdenden Schritte.

Gerade wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er unmöglich mitkommen konnte, doch ehe sie sich versah lagen seine Lippen bereits auf ihren. Im ersten Moment war sie so perplex, dass sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starr wie eine Salzsäule da stand. Es war ihr keinesfalls unangenehm, wäre dieser Überfall nur nicht aus heiterem Himmel gekommen. Erst einige Augenblicke später, in denen sie die Situation realisiert hatte, erwiderte sie den Kuss und legte zögerlich ihre Arme um Billys Nacken. Ein Schwall des Glücks durchströmte sogleich ihren Körper und ließ sie für einen winzigen Moment auf Wolke sieben schweben. Sie wusste gar nicht wie lange sie sich schon nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt hatte.

Nach wie es ihr schien einer halben Ewigkeit löste sich Billy wieder von ihrem Lippen und lächelte sie verschmitzt an, woraufhin sie eine leichte Hitze in ihrem Gesicht hinaufsteigen spürte.

"Werden wir uns wieder sehen?" Diese Frage brannte ihr schon seit längerem auf der Zunge.

"Wer weiß?" Er schenkte ihr erneut ein freches Grinsen und zwinkerte ihr dabei aufmunternd zu, in seinen Augen konnte das BRAVO Mitglied jedoch die unumstößliche, bitter Wahrheit lesen: ihre Wege würden sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder kreuzen.

Rebecca richtete ihre Augen unweigerlich wieder zu dem anderen Haus, ihr nächstes Ziel, aber etwas in ihrer Magengegend sagte ihr, dass ihr Kampf ums Überleben dort seine Fortsetzung finden würde. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, an das was ihr noch bevorstehen würde und an das entgültige Lebewohl. Es musste wohl so sein. Um wenigstens noch ein Andenken an ihn zu haben, zog sie kräftig an Billys Hundemarke, bis sich die Kette schließlich löste und band sie sich rasch um den Hals.

Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick zu Billy gewandt drehte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Offiziell mochte er tot sein, doch Rebecca würde Lieutnant William Coen niemals vergessen.

Omg, fragt mich nicht was ich intus hatte, als ich diesen One Shot geschrieben hab...bitte erschlagt mich nicht! Ich glaub es liegt einfach daran, dass ich wieder Single bin...und schließlich ist doch Weihnachten. *ein bisschen liebe verbreitet* ;)


End file.
